A Forbidden Friendship
by maraudersGIRL92
Summary: The story of Rose and Scorpius. But the thing I remember the most vividly was when Mum and I walked into Flourish and Blotts and bought my very own set of school books. Because it was then that I first laid on eyes on him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

There had never been a time when I don't remember being at King's Cross Station on September first. I suppose the tradition began when we all came to bid Teddy farewell before he departed for Hogwarts, Victoire the next year, Dominique the next, and so on and so forth. Every year the Weasley's and Potter's would all meet up at Platform 9 and ¾ to say goodbye to the growing amount of children that would board the train for Hogwarts. Every year I watched with a bit of jealousy as my cousins left to spend ten months at Hogwarts. The wonderful place where all of our parents had had the time of their lives, where my parents and Uncle Harry had met, and where my parents had fallen in love.

But soon enough it was my turn. That summer-along with Albus-I received my letter. Mum and Aunt Ginny had taken both of us shopping in Diagon Alley. All of it seemed surreal to me at the time. Because finally, _finally_ it was my turn to step aboard the Hogwarts Express and journey to the place of so many wonderful stories. After all these years of daydreaming I was going to create memories and stories of my own.

I still remember the feeling of rightness when I gripped my wand for the first time (10 ½' dragon heartstring). Or when I picked out my cat-then a kitten-Dobby. But the thing I remember the most vividly was when Mum and I walked into Flourish and Blotts and bought my very own set of school books. Because it was then that I first laid on eyes on _him_.

* * *

**welllllll tell me what you think :)**

**maraudersGIRL92**


	2. He's a Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

The first time I saw him he took my breath away. I suppose at eleven years old that's not really saying much, but nonetheless. I remember everything about that day, what I was wearing, how my hair was refusing to cooperate, and the way I felt when our eyes met. I had been perusing some books in Flourish & Blotts when we had both reached for the same book, _Hogwarts, A History_. I immediately pulled back when I realized what happened.

"Sorry, you can have it. We have about five copies at my house," I said somewhat embarrassed.

I pushed an annoying lock of hair behind my ear before looking up and, oh Merlin, how I froze. He was the cutest boy I had ever seen in my eleven years and I remember blushing bright red at the thought. He gave a sort of smirk-ish smile before replying.

"Thanks, see you around," he said before walking past me.

I couldn't help but feel like an idiot, I stood there only for a few more seconds before looking for my mother, cousin, and aunt.

* * *

It was the day. The day I had dreamed about my entire life. It was my turn to board the Hogwarts Express and partake in my very own adventures. The excitement was almost too much to handle. Mum had made a big breakfast and Dad kept lecturing me on the do's and don't's of pranks, which secret passageways came in most helpful, and to make sure to 'give 'em hell' in reference to the professors. At every comment Mum would roll her eyes or discreetly shake her head, but it kept Hugo and I entertained until we reached the train station. We soon met up with the Potters and made our way to Platform 9 3/4. Albus's face was chalk white and wondered if I should be more worried.

The Platform was busy; students and parents running around, and the train with its huffing and puffing. Of course, there were always people gawking at my parents, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny. They were oblivious to it but I had always noticed.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Dad, "but no pressure."

"_Ron!_"

I looked at Albus and suddenly knew how he was feeling. What if I didn't get placed into Gryffindor? What would my parents say? What would I do? Mum and Aunt Ginny tried to console us but I somehow felt my father was only slightly joking. I was brought back to reality when my father was pointing out the Malfoy's. I'd heard stories of school rivalries and was suddenly curious to see what "Ferret Boy" looked like. I nearly died when I spotted _him_.

"So that's little Scorpius," he said under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

I had almost forgotten about the encounter until I spotted the boy again. He was a _Malfoy_.

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Mum with a bit of humor. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Dad. "Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though Rosie. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

I blushed and quickly turned to Al who was studying the Malfoys with a disgusted look. All attention was soon diverted to James who kept going on about Teddy and Victoire.

"It's about time you get on the train, Rose," Mum said.

I gave her, Dad, and Hugo hugs and exchanged 'I love yous' before slowly making my way to the train. Albus joined me a few minutes later and we soon found a compartment filled with other first years. The train ride passed quickly and finally we were all getting our first glimpses of Hogwarts. It was beautiful. If you asked me to describe it I don't think I could say anything beyond that.

After that, everything passed quickly. Seeing Hagrid, the boat ride, and walking up to the Great Hall. Albus and I had stayed together the entire trip and now I was sure we'd end up together in the same house. How could we not? We'd been best friends since birth practically. He had a determined look on his face and I grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

Names were called by Neville-er-Professor Longbottom. We all waited in anxious anticipation. Every second grew longer until it was almost unbearable. Finally, it was Albus's turn. The Sorting Hat took only a few seconds before yelling out, "GRYFFINDOR!". Al's face couldn't be brighter and I felt a huge weight being lifted off of my shoulders.

The next name that was called had my complete attention. He made his way up to the stool with determination. His grey eyes held some fear, but mostly they held the determination he had when he had been walking to the front. It was almost as if he had something to prove by being here, and maybe he did. The Hat took a little longer on Scorpius than on Albus, but it finally called out, "RAVENCLAW!" There was no thunderous applause like there had been when Al had been placed but Scorpius didn't seem to mind. He joined his fellow Ravenclaws and everyone turned their attention back to the front.

Others were called and I waited anxiously for my turn. I felt like I was going to be the very last one when I heard,

"Rose Weasley."

I had never been more nervous in my entire life. The walk up to Neville seemed to take forever. I looked to the Gryffindor table and Albus gave me a huge smile and a thumbs up. Neville gave me a comforting smile as I sat on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

_Hmmmm... Another Weasley... So you want to be in Gryffindor? You'd do well there, but you've got such intelligence! Yes, that's it. Better be... _"RAVENCLAW!"


End file.
